


Shut Up, Already!

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed is done, Gen, Jean is whining, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Stuck in the office on New Year's Eve, Jean bemoans his date-less, kiss-less state.
Relationships: pre-Edward Elric/Jean Havoc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Shut Up, Already!

“I can’t believe we have to work through the end of the year,” Havoc whined for possibly the twentieth time.

Everyone else in the office ignored him as best they could. It had been a long week, tracking a serial killer who was targeting young girls. Six days and nights of constant surveillance had finally paid off and Roy and Ed had captured the man just that evening. Now they were having to deal with all the paperwork and debriefings. Even if that wasn’t the case, Roy was fairly certain none of them had the energy to actually go to any of the many celebrations around the city.

“I mean, it just doesn’t seem right to start a new year filling out reports,” the blonde continued to mutter. 

“And what, exactly, would you be doing if you weren’t here?” Breda snorted. “Nothing, that’s what.”

Havoc sent his best friend a sharp glare. “I would be at the Lion’s Head,” he said decisively. “I’m absolutely certain I have a shot with that new waitress, Irene!”

Fullmetal snorted without looking up. “She’s out with Al,” he said. “He asked her to go to that new play at the university’s drama club is putting on.”

Havoc stared at the other blonde in disbelief. “Wha…?”

“You struck out without even being there!” Breyda cackled loudly. Fuery was trying to keep his own titters quiet.

Roy sighed with annoyance as Havoc groaned loudly and face planted on his desk. As much as he respected and trusted his team, each of them (except Riza) could be such children sometimes. Thankfully, a stern look from Riza soon had the team focused back on their paperwork.

It was almost midnight by the time they had every form filled and filed. Roy stood and stretched his arms over his head as the others began gathering their jackets. Havoc sighed heavily as he looked at the clock. It was only a few seconds until the year officially ended.

“Another year without a midnight kiss,” he lamented.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Fullmetal growled before stomping across the room. The clock was just ticking over and everyone watched in shocked fascination as he grabbed Havoc’s shoulders, jerked him close and caught him in a kiss. 

Falman’s eyes were actually wide enough to see his irises. Breyda made a noise best likened to a dying yak. Fuery was blushing bright red. Riza looked more amused than surprised. For the life of him, Roy couldn’t prevent his jaw from dropping as Havoc froze, then sort of melted, his arms wrapping tight around Fullmetal and an almost lewd moan filling the air.

After several seconds Fullmetal reached back and tugged Havoc’s arms away to end the kiss. He tugged on his red coat and headed toward the exit. “There. Now you have your stupid kiss. Idiot,” he grumbled as he swept out the door.

Roy forced his mouth closed as the door shut. He turned his attention back to Havoc who was still standing slightly bent over, frozen in place. There was a deep blush on his cheeks and his eyes were dilated. It was the way he always looked when he was infatuated. Roy turned to Riza and shook his head. “No good will come of this,” he warned.


End file.
